User talk:Blainemanish
Xavier the Baker's Bread I am a level 100 Baker, and I am trying to find the recipe for Xavier the Baker's Bread, if such a bread does exist. If anyone has any clues as to what it may be, please leave me a message on this page. Thanks. I have just come across an NPC at (0,-1) named Kwaker Vans. If you bring him a Captain Chafer's thighbone, he will give you some wholemeal flour. As a level 72 farmer, I have not encountered wholemeal flour, but that may be the last ingredient to Xavier the Baker's bread. I just added a whole section on the forementioned comment, but come someone please help me add Curryless Curry Bread to the catagory of bread? I do not know how to do this. Thanks. : Category added. See this page to see the minor cleanup I did for this article. As for the "wholemeal flour", often the in-game text dialogue doesn't match the item text. My guess is that he's actually referring to Wholegrain Flour. --TaviRider 18:30, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Kwaker Vans gives you Wholegrain Flour. 80.178.221.102 17:27, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for reasearching and clarifying that. --Blainemanish 14:33, 15 October 2006 (UTC) The Economy Wow. I just read that whole thing on the Talk:Market, and I think I will delete this economy section soon, but I still want to give this one last shot. I am willing to do this outside of the Dofus Wikia, but I do not have extensive computer knowledge, so I do not know of any free websites that we could use to do this; unless, Is it possible to make a seperate wiki webpage for the economy? (seperate from the dofus wikia?) Could be make another wikia and call it "Dofus Economy"? Please someone give me some imput. --Blainemanish 19:59, 3 August 2006 (UTC) I want to start a project that lists the prices people will pay for all the items, so I'm going to start it here. Thanks to whoever edited this page, but next time, could y ou please sign somewhere, so I know who I can thank for helping me? Thanks that wold be great. To sign, type "--~~ ~~" (without the space). --Blainemanish 01:06, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Hey Blainemanish, this is great! I had the idea for market prices ages ago, started the thread on the market page and took a long break from Dofus shortly afterwards. At the time I never guessed the idea it would go this far, it's really good to see. Don't delete it! -- Ollie Thanks Ollie!! This new table is great. At the moment, I have taken a break from Dofus, and I am playing Dofus Arena, becuase Arena is fun, but also its free. Also, I dont have enough time to play Dofus now that school has started, but I really appreciate what you have done. That must have taken a long time to set up. I also like the idea of the "Fluxuating" prices, becuase that way, people know that the price is not set, and is changing. If I can find time, I will return to Dofus, and continue this project. Thanks again for your help, and feel free to add any prices that you wish. --Blainemanish 14:31, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Oh one more thing. Ollie, can you make a user page, so I can leave you messages about this project? To make a userpage, go to the top right corner of the page, where I think it says "log in/ create an account". Click that, and make an account, and call it Ollie, or something like that. Thanks. --Blainemanish 14:33, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Table remove see bellow --Cizagna (Talk) 17:17, 30 April 2007 (UTC) NOTE: If anyone wants to help me get this started, that would be great. Have put into a table and tidied up a bit -- Ollie I have remove the table, there has not been a single edit since 15 October, 2006, thats over 6 months and all the edits i have make are link corrections, if you Blainemanish want to recover the table and restart this project, its on History. As it has been stated before you created this Its hard to maintain and it gets outdated in a flick of an eye, if you see this message I recommend you to abandon this project and endeavor in a one that can be more fulfilling for the whole wikia.--Cizagna (Talk) 17:17, 30 April 2007 (UTC)